Cyborg Helios
Cyborg Helios is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan which is Viper Helios with mechanical parts. He despised Drago and wished to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He looks the same as Turbine Helios. On the official Bakugan website, Bakugan.com, he was accidently called Helios. Information Description Like Altair and Hades, Cyborg Helios had a spinning ring inside his body. He was Vexos Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He "evolved", or rather, "transformed", into Helios MK2 Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In episode 21, when Spectra challenges Mira, he easily won and she asked how much power did the Cyborg Helios used to defeat Mira, Cyborg Helios simply answered that he only used 20 percent just to defeat Mira. In episode 24, he faced Drago and won the first and third rounds, one because it was unexpected, and two he became Maxus Helios. In episode 25, he fought Maxus Dragonoid and it was a match until episode 26 which has not been determined because the battle was terminated and he still faced Drago in a head to head fight. In episode 31, Helios was upgraded into a Mark 2 version of himself. He is the same Helios, but with more armor and more power, he can now become Maxus Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * FARBAS: Heals all damage done to Cyborg Helios and makes his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. * Defuse Quasar: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and, adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Explosion Lambda: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Chaos Shock Cannon: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Cyborg Helios. Weaknesses Cyborg Helios seems to have no weaknesses unlike Hades or Altair, but he does have some weak points. * If Spectra does not activate FARBAS when Cyborg Helios is weakened, his body can turn bitter and suffer cruel damage. * In episode 24, Cyborg Helios was unable to analyze strategy of his opponents, his Farbas ability wouldn't work and his Explosion Lambda did barely anything due to Neo Dragonoid learning a new Perfect Core ability "Maximum Dragon". This may have been due to the fact that previous battle data did not include anything on "Maximum Dragon". Maxus Helios Maxus Helios consist of Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. Game Cyborg Helios was first released as Helios in BakuBronze series, then as Special Attack Bakugan renamed Turbine Helios. According to Spectra, the six Bakugan which now can connect to create Maxus Dragonoid was made to connect to Cyborg Helios but was taken by Dan. Like Viper Helios, it can combine with Metalfencer to form Battle Unit Mode, A.K.A. Meta Helios. Gallery Anime File:Helios.gif|Cyborg Helios in Ball form cyborgball.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Ball Form File:Helios0.jpg|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan form cyborgsform.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan Form cyborglvswilda.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Subterra Wilda on Gate Card Subterra Reactor cyborgquasar.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Defuse Quasar cyborgspectraand.PNG|Cyborg Helios with Spectra cyborglfrabas.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability FARBAS cyborglattacked.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's fire cyborgschockcannon.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Chaos Shock Cannon cyborglambda.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Explosion Lambda cyborgvsdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Neo Dragonoid in the battle without abilities cyborgsbitingdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios biting Neo Dragonoid cyborgsattackdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacking Drago cyborgsleep.PNG|Cyborg Helios about to rest after the battle chsg.jpg|Cyborg Helios scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Game File:Helios-haos.jpg|Haos Cyborg Helios File:!BYIj_UQBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C8EjlLly(kEBKf6lZJP2Q~~_12.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-aquos-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios File:Metahelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Meta Helios File:12_thumb.jpg|Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Aquos_BakuMutation_Cyborg_Helios.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios Unseen Helios.gif|Pyrus Helios Darkus Helios.gif|Darkus Helios Haos Helios.gif|Haos Helios File:Img_5217520.jpg| Others File:Helios00.jpg|Cyborg Helios on New Vestroia's checklist poster Ventus Helios.JPG|My Bakugan Dimensions Ventus (Cyborg)Helios. Trivia * FARBAS stands for 'F'ully 'A'utomated 'R'eaction 'BA'ttle 'S'ystem. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos